1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with improved heat dissipation structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, an electronic apparatus such as a computer, a sever, a printer, and an exchange is remarkably widespread. Since the electronic apparatus of the type transmits a high-speed electronic signal and needs a mass of power, a connector used as an I/O port of the apparatus is desired to have a good heat dissipation structure in process of power transmission for assuring a steady work of the apparatus.
An connector usually includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts mounted on the insulative housing and a metal shield for protecting the connector from disturbing. The insulative housing has a front face and a rear face. Each contact has a securing portion fixed in the insulative housing, a contact portion extending forwardly from the securing portion, a soldering portion for connecting with a circuit board, and a bending portion between the securing portion and the soldering portion. The bending portion is usually exposed to air for dissipating heat well.
However, the exposed bending portions are easily hit to contact with each other and results in crosstalk with each other. TW. Pat. Issued No. M267687 discloses an electrical connector which solves the above problem. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing with a plurality of contacts retained thereon, a metal shield mounted on a front position of the insulative housing and a rear cover mounted on a back position of the insulative housing and covering the contacts. Thereby, the contacts are protected from hitting by the rear cover. However, firstly, the rear cover is separated from the insulative housing, thereby a procedure in assembly is increased, and production cost is increased too; secondly, the contacts can not dissipate heat best when they are covered by the rear cover, thereby the electrical connector is easily burned out.
Hence, an electrical connector which can protect contacts, and has a simple structure, and dissipate heat best, is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.